Tyrannosaurus (Earth-7045)
Tyrannosaurus is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex (rex meaning "king" in Latin), often called T. rex or colloquially T-Rex, is one of the most well-represented of the large theropods. Tyrannosaurus lived throughout what is now western North America, on what was then an island continent known as Laramidia. Tyrannosaurus had a much wider range than other tyrannosaurids. Fossils are found in a variety of rock formations dating to the Maastrichtian age of the upper Cretaceous Period, 68 to 66 million years ago. Like other tyrannosaurids, Tyrannosaurus was a bipedal carnivore with a massive skull balanced by a long, heavy tail. Relative to its large and powerful hind limbs, Tyrannosaurus forelimbs were short but unusually powerful for their size and had two clawed digits. The most complete specimen measures up to 12.3 m (40 ft) in length though T. rex could grow to lengths of over 12.3 m (40 ft), up to 3.66 meters (12 ft) tall at the hips, and according to most modern estimates 8.4 metric tons (9.3 short tons) to 14 metric tons (15.4 short tons) in weight. Although other theropods rivaled or exceeded Tyrannosaurus rex in size, it is still among the largest known land predators and is estimated to have exerted the strongest bite force among all terrestrial animals. By far the largest carnivore in its environment, Tyrannosaurus rex was most likely an apex predator, preying upon hadrosaurs, armored herbivores like ceratopsians and ankylosaurs, and possibly sauropods. Some experts have suggested the dinosaur was primarily a scavenger. The question of whether Tyrannosaurus was an apex predator or a pure scavenger was among the longest debates in paleontology. Most paleontologists today accept that Tyrannosaurus was both an active predator and a scavenger. More than fifty major specimens of Tyrannosaurus rex have been identified, some of which are nearly complete skeletons. Soft tissue and proteins have been reported in at least one of these specimens. The abundance of fossil material has allowed significant research into many aspects of its biology, including its life history and biomechanics. The feeding habits, physiology, and potential speed of'' Tyrannosaurus rex'' are a few subjects of debate. Its taxonomy is also controversial, as some scientists consider Tarbosaurus bataar from Asia to be a second Tyrannosaurus species while others maintain Tarbosaurus is a separate genus. Several other genera of North American tyrannosaurids have also been synonymized with Tyrannosaurus. As the archetypal theropod, Tyrannosaurus has been one of the best-known dinosaurs since the early 20th century, and has been featured in film, advertising, postal stamps, and many other media. History The Tyrannosaurus were among the multiple dinosaur species domesticated by the Nuwali when they arrived on Earth, with some specimens frozen in suspended animation. Otherwise the history of the species prior to the Cenozoic Era is the same as its real world counterpart. When the K-T Extinction Event was on the horizon, the Nuwali themselves went into cryogenic suspension in order to stave off the meteor collision. They eventually reawakened, along with the dinosaur specimens kept on ice - including Tyrannosaurus, during the Eocene epoch. The Nuwali relocated to the recently-formed continent of Antarctica, where they would terraform a section of the landmass in an artificial nature preserve that would be known in the present as the Savage Land. The Mesozoic animals were sustained as their individual species thanks to the Nuwali's genetic engineering technology. Cenozoic wildlife would also be introduced to this new ecosystem. However, some time before 3,000,000 B.C., the Nuwali would leave Earth for reasons unknown. This forced the wildlife to fend for itself, causing evolution to finally resume its course and the more ancient animals like Tyrannosaurus to go extinct, their legacy continuing with their descendants. This wouldn't be the last the universe would hear from the species, however. Multiple specimens of Tyrannosaurus were abducted via time travel by a cyborg alien race known as the Quintessons. This was at the behest of a scientist named Xeros, who was using time window technology to acquire samples of alien life for purposes of creating bioweapons, starting the project with Earth. The ship transporting this exotic cargo would soon wind up on an uninhabited planet in the distant past thanks to sabotage by one of the scientists, Extempaxia. A lost Cybertronian ship, the Hyperboria, would soon also crash on the planet, killing the crew, leaving the protoforms onboard to fend for themselves on the planet, find the ship, release the cargo, and assume new forms based on those creatures. This would lead to a colony of Cybertronians unknown to the universe at large, who dubbed the planet Animatron. Ultimately, the fate would befall Tyrannosaurus here as it did on Earth in the Savage Land, the abducted Earth animals being unable to survive in an alien biosphere. Known Species *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Tyrannosaurus bataar'' (debatable) Habitat Habitat: Open forests, coastal forested swamps Gravity: 9.80665 m/s Atmosphere: 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.93% argon, 0.04% carbon dioxide, remaining percentage other gases Trivia *''Tyrannosaurus'' would be taken as an alternate mode by at least three Transformers: Grimlock, Snapdragon, and Dualor; whereas Tyrannitron has the species as his primary mode. **Meanwhile, Goryu would base his Pretender shell on the species. Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Species Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animal Traits Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Scaly Skin Category:No Hair Category:Super Strength Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Earth-7045 Category:Extinct Species